


After Show

by Ki-chang (legendofthedwelf)



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Banter, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Hugs, Kissing, Light Praise Kink, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, V Heartbeat Awards 2019, a little bit on the feels side, changki rise, everyone lost their shit that day over Changkyun for very good reasons, they're both little shits, they're whipped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:28:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27818293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legendofthedwelf/pseuds/Ki-chang
Summary: "I never said I don't like these pants.""Oh? And I'm supposed to believe that?"Changkyun licks his lips, stepping closer and as much as Kihyun wants to know what he'll do next he takes a step back, back towards the wall, blood already pumping quicker through him."Would you let me prove to you that I do appreciate these pants on you?"Riding the post-performance high, changki get a little dirty in the shadows of an empty stage, all while being grossly in love with each other
Relationships: Im Changkyun | I.M/Yoo Kihyun
Comments: 4
Kudos: 143





	After Show

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired way back, based off a conversation I had with a friend about a certain Kihyun picture  
> Set during the V Heartbeat Awards from 16.11.2019. The [pic](https://twitter.com/yooturn_1122/status/1196223384993943552) that inspired this is actually from 11.10.2019, just bc the pose is sinful, but their outfits in this are from 16.11.  
> For reference:  
> [This Changkyun](https://twitter.com/IM_JAN26/status/1196320548210405377)  
> [This Kihyun](https://twitter.com/winterdiamondd/status/1217081911333376000)
> 
> Quick disclaimer : I started this a couple days after the V Heartbeat Awards last year but then put it aside only to finish it in the last couple months this year. So the setting is still November 2019, with everyone hoping that Wonho will return to MX after all. I’m not disregarding his successful solo debut or MX’ two comebacks with this or anything, I simply chose not to change the setting of this fic since I’ve already written a good chunk of it. I love all seven of them with my whole heart but they’re going different paths now and I’m supporting that 100%.

  
  


Staring out into the hall that not too long ago was filled with thousands of thousands of people, cheers and screaming reverberating off the walls, stage lights illuminating everything and nothing at all, it is safe to say: Kihyun is riding a high. 

Winning two awards and hearing their fans cheer had made him happy and proud, the ache of going on stage with only five other people instead of six soothed by knowing despite it all their fans stood behind them more than ever. 

Always by their side. 

Hearing them yell out their original fan chants, screaming Hoseok's name at the top of their lungs, loud enough that it even was audible in the live stream, still has his knees weak and his heart soaring. No one has given up, everyone is fighting, and they are not alone. 

He lets out a delighted laugh under his breath, heart pumping, recalling the reaction when Changkyun did the partner dance in Play It Cool with Jooheon. When they practiced it everyone was already taken aback with the intensity Changkyun hid his shyness away and sang Hoseok's part, and on stage he appeared even more confident, which shocked everyone in such a  _ good  _ way. 

The reactions were so good, about their looks, their outfits, their expressions, determination. And, truly, Changkyun had been the MVP today. 

Kihyun knows there are pictures of them all over the internet as soon as they go anywhere, but scrolling through a staff member’s Twitter after their performance and seeing everyone losing their shit over Changkyun - honestly, he can't blame anyone, because Kihyun himself had to take several minutes to process their maknae. 

Of course, he is by no means a stranger to him looking absolutely gorgeous and handsome and deadly on stage, but it had been a while. 

And Changkyun has been styled just  _ so _ incredibly lethal today, the white and black of his outfit contrasting beautifully with each other and highlighting the red of his hair even more, catching eyes wherever he goes. 

Maybe it's just because he is whipped. But Changkyun is stunning, all the time, but being with him on stage and performing together, or watching him rip up the stage on his own - it never stops being unreal. Im Changkyun is incredible, and Kihyun will never stop saying so. 

Leaning against a wall near the back of the empty stage, the wide expanse of the hall lays yawningly in front of him. It used to intimidate him, an overwhelming mixture of anxiety and anticipation and exhilaration overcoming him every time, but it had worn off strongly over the years. Now, seeing the empty space, it calms him down. It is a reminder that they finished successfully today, together with monbebe present and all over the world. 

They're not alone. And he knows Hoseok watched as well, the groupchat the seven of them share overflowing with messages when they went backstage after everything was over. 

He didn't check them yet though, the announcement that their departure from the location will be significantly delayed due to organizational misplanning drew him back to the huge, empty stage for some quiet and contemplating. 

Mostly, he just wanted to breathe, without anyone around him. 

"Hyung," approaches a deep, smooth voice from behind, Kihyun's heart tripping at the slight raspiness of it. He might have wanted to be alone, but he would always, always choose something else if he was presented with it. 

He'd never say no to Changkyun's presence. 

Especially when it’s because of the younger man that he actually can’t calm down, feeling restless like he’d been zapped with electricity. 

Turning his head to the side he sees Changkyun looking at him, hair still pushed back but loosely now, the sweat having washed out much of the product. His makeup is still on, the red making his eyes appear so much darker in the low lights that they already are, and the white, slightly askew jacket is almost glowing against his black pants. 

Changkyun is a vision like this. 

And Kihyun is still riding a high and feels only more and more riled up, seeing him like this, just the two of them, alone. 

Because he might be styled like this but his eyes are big, slightly exhausted but alert, welcoming, none of that stage intensity in them. His body language is open, despite him looking deadly his presence screams anything but. 

This man is the same man that told the entire world to let the haters bark, that told off Korea that they can't defame them. The same man is blinking at him curiously, tilting his head cutely to the side as Kihyun just keeps staring at him. 

"How many times have you heard today that you look absolutely amazing?" 

Kihyun considers himself to be quite smooth in certain situations, though Changkyun has set his mind on never letting him be smooth with him. Like right now, before he even bothers to respond he rakes his eyes over Kihyun's deliberate casual body stance, leaning against the wall in only the patterned white shirt, suit jacket discarded backstage, and lets a subtle smirk show in the corners of his mouth. 

"Apart from Twitter completely losing their mind, apparently, probably not as much as you're currently implying."

Before he can stop himself Kihyun scoffs at that, muttering "as if" under his breath, making Changkyun's smirk grow. 

"Why are you asking, wanna make sure I got all the compliments today I deserve?" 

Changkyun is deliberately being a little shit, and Kihyun huffs at the remark and the teasing tone. Though, seeing Changkyun happily bouncing slightly on his feet from the teasing, the contrast between his visuals and his behavior once again making his head spin, he decides that two can play this game. 

"Well, you do look gorgeously handsome today, I can't make sure it's being appreciated?" Kihyun throws back colly. 

Changkyun hums, raising the pierced eyebrow, Kihyun's eyes sharply tracking the movement, but against his expectations doesn't make another witty comment. Instead, he swipes his gaze over the venue, just as Kihyun had been doing earlier, his expression showing everything he doesn't need to say. 

Kihyun continues staring at him, a comfortable silence settling over them, but he still feels restless, something like anticipation curling in his stomach. 

Almost predatory. 

“Are you satisfied with tonight’s events?” he asks, voice unintentionally a little lower than before, half-serious and half just wanting to keep the conversation going. Somewhere deep inside of him, he  _ needs  _ Changkyun to keep talking. 

“Hmm,” is the answer he receives, Changkyun stuffing his hands into his pants pockets and rocking back on his heels, "Well, I think today could've been even better if you also had your hair up, but we can't possibly kill all of monbebe now, can we." 

Kihyun narrows his eyes at the cheeky light he sees in Changkyun's eyes, who doesn't even look at him while he says that. Trust him to see an opening and go immediately all out.

Pushing himself off the wall, he slowly approaches the younger, steps light and almost soundless. That, finally, gets Changkyun to turn his head and look at him again. 

"You're saying I wasn't styled good enough today, Changkyunnie?" 

"I'm saying you could've been styled better."

Kihyun stops right in front of him and Changkyun isn't backing away, instead he squarely stares back into his eyes, glinting in the low light. They're both riling each other up at this point and are very aware of it, and Kihyun is  _ so _ eager to see where it will lead to. 

"I really like this outfit though, I think it was just perfect." He does agree with having his hair styled up, but that's really not the point of their little game. 

Changkyun raises both eyebrows sceptical at him this time, and almost automatically Kihyun sticks out his lower lip in a pout, suppressing the smile that wants to break his facade as Changkyun's eyes immediately drop to his mouth. 

"You mean, these pants,  _ hyung?"  _ the younger murmurs, still staring at his lips. Kihyun quietly faux gasps into the diminishing space between them. 

"Are you saying you don't like these pants, Im Changkyun? I'm hurt."

Changkyun closes his eyes for a moment, huffing a laugh at Kihyun's antics to which the older tries to suppress his grin, but quickly those dark eyes are back on him, piercing through him with a challenge. 

"I never said I don't like these pants."

"Oh? And I'm supposed to believe that?" 

Changkyun licks his lips, stepping closer and as much as Kihyun wants to know what he'll do next he takes a step back, back towards the wall, blood already pumping quicker through him. 

"Would you let me prove to you that I do appreciate these pants on you?" 

Another step, and another, and Kihyun softly hits the wall, arching his neck to stare down at Changkyun over his nose. 

"By all means,  _ Kyunnie,  _ it would only be fair after you so unfairly hurt my feelings."

This time Changkyun can’t hold back his snort and takes the final step to crowd Kihyun against the wall, hands falling to his hips where the black baggy pants fit snugly around him. He's hot, and broad against him, the white jacket contrasting beautifully with the dark background and all Kihyun can see is him, his red framed eyes and wild red hair, piercing taunting him with the urge to kiss it. 

Changkyun tilts his head, leans in close to his lips, breath washing over them and it takes all of Kihyun's willpower to not kiss him senseless right this instant. 

"And who would I be if I didn't soothe the hurt, right, Ki?" 

The rapper growling those words against his mouth shatters all of Kihyun's resolve to keep up his resistance and he surges forward to close the gap, moaning when Changkyun's mouth immediately opens to him and his hot tongue delves into his own mouth. 

He's so hot, literally and figuratively, and as much as Kihyun likes his control, he always feels a little feral, a little unhinged with Changkyun, unraveled from but a brush of fingers. Changkyun doesn't even have to do  _ anything  _ and Kihyun is willing to throw himself at him without abandon. 

"You don't know what you're doing to me, Im Changkyun…" he mutters into their kiss, Changkyun’s laugh rumbling through him. 

"I'd say I have a pretty good idea." 

He bites down on those wonderful lips when Changkyun presses their crotches together, the fingers on his hips slightly digging in. Teasing little shit, even though he’s not wrong. They groan a little, grinding against each other with Changkyun pushing him even further into the wall. Kihyun’s hands reach up and cup around red hair, angling their heads and deepening their kiss, tongues brushing wetly against each other.

Everything is so  _ hot. _

Separating their lips is almost painful, Changkyun’s mouth so warm and perfect and addicting, but they’re still playing and Kihyun refuses to lose just like that. Gathering himself as best as he can manage with the younger pressed so close to him, he asks,

"What would you do to make it up to me?" 

Changkyun smirks at him.

"I'll show you just  _ how much _ I appreciate your pants."

And before Kihyun could think of a retort, Changkyun shakes off his hands and drops to his knees right in front of him. 

Kihyun's heart is hammering loudly in his chest, almost making it difficult to breathe. Because, there's Changkyun kneeling at his feet, but also, there's  _ Changkyun kneeling at his feet _ . 

Blood surges downwards at a dizzying speed, pooling in his stomach and his body readily welcomes the position the younger is in, the rapper sliding his fingers around the obvious bulge in Kihyun’s goddamn pants while he swiftly undoes the belt with his other hand, loosening it just enough to pull the fabric over his hips but they get stuck around his thighs, underwear straining with the force of Kihyun’s arousal. 

They were dancing not too long ago, they are sweaty and gross but Changkyun’s never been one to be sensitive about stuff like this, and frankly, right now, Kihyun  _ doesn't care _ , he's already way too hard and worked up to stop the younger who's looking at him with dark eyes. It sends a shiver down his spine, anticipation and delight alike because Changkyun looks like he's about to devour him and Kihyun  _ can't wait.  _

“You gonna make me feel good?” he mumbles, voice thick, just to say  _ something  _ because his heart is hammering so hard in his chest he has difficulties breathing. His fingers lightly dance over Changkyun’s face, brushing over eyebrows and cheeks and his nose, already envisioning how he’ll look in a moment, everything within him screaming in  _ need. _

“I’m gonna be the best you’ve ever had,” Changkyun growls, almost inaudible from how deep his voice has become, and Kihyun would laugh at that statement because they’ve been together so long already, there’s no point in making such a claim, but then his underwear is pulled down roughly and a warm, wet heat envelopes his dick and he chokes on a moan. Changkyun always feels so  _ good  _ that every single time is the best but Kihyun will never tell him that. 

Changkyun's licks all around his length, his obscenely long tongue covering so much skin and it's driving Kihyun wild. Everything is already so wet, so messy even though they just started, the rapper's noises filthy but it only spurs them both on more. Kihyun grabs around his head, pulls him closer as Changkyun opens his mouth wider, and then he's sinking deeper. He's groaning, tries his best to not be too loud but it's so difficult when he has the younger around him. 

Changkyun sucks, hollowing his cheeks and pulling back only to lick around the head, his long fingers sliding teasingly over the rest of his dick. It has Kihyun gritting his teeth, legs already shaky from the onslaught of sensations and then Changkyun sinks back down again and Kihyun throws his head back, bumping into the wall, hands curling around Changkyun’s jaw on either side in a silent plea for more.

Usually he only feels the exhaustion from the stage when he sinks into his bed at the end of the day, but right now it feels like Changkyun is sucking all of this strength out of him. 

Changkyun gives another suck, one hand fondling his balls and sending teasing sparks of pleasure up his spine, and Kihyun can't hold back anymore. He grabs into his hair, feeling the last of the product trying desperately to keep everything together, and thrusts deeper than Changkyun took him before. It's an incredible feeling, Changkyun groaning and moaning in response and the vibrations making him even harder, so he pulls out, checks briefly with Changkyun who looks nothing less than  _ willing,  _ and thrusts inside again. 

His pace is fast and he must look wild, arousal building higher and higher and Changkyun's mouth just becomes wetter and hotter. The younger has his eyes squeezed shut, holding on with his fingers clenched tightly in the pants around his thighs, jaw slack and letting Kihyun just take, tears gathering at the corners of his eyes and smudging his makeup and Kihyun can't look away, can't stop himself from wanting to make an even bigger mess out of him. 

"Changkyun, baby, your mouth-  _ fuck-!"  _

Changkyun visibly shudders when he hears him curse, so Kihyun keeps talking, mindless compliments and cut off moans, orgasm fastly approaching. 

"Close, Changkyun, I'm-" 

He doesn't get to warn him properly, coming with a high whine and keening as quietly as he can manage, which isn't very quiet at all, thrusting erratically as he spills down Changkyun's throat, head thrown back, bliss momentarily making him forget everything but the warm mouth around his dick and the tongue pulsing against him. Changkyun swallows it all, contracting around his softening length with a muffled moan of it all. 

Kihyun slowly pulls out with a soft sigh, whining when the cold air hits his sensitive dick, and leans against the wall, panting heavily while his legs tremble, any control he had in them gone. Peering down at Changkyun still at his feet makes him shiver, the younger man pinning him in place with dark, intense eyes, lips so beautifully red and swollen around his panting mouth.

He can feel himself sliding down as he's still trying to catch his breath, slim, strong hands at his hips slowing his descent and guiding him safely down. 

Once Kihyun is capable of coherent thoughts again he will make sure to thank him.

Landing on his butt with a soft oof, legs splayed around Changkyun while his pants and underwear only cover half of his exposed skin from the floor, he extends a weak hand to thumb over Changykun’s lips, feeling how hot and glossy they are, wanting to kiss him so badly. 

And Changkyun is still simply sitting on his knees in front of him, hands curled up in his own lap while he’s waiting for Kihyun to regain his control, despite the painful looking bulge in his pants, still playing along with their small, stupid game and not asking for anything and he’s just so perfect, giving pleasure so freely and enthusiastically and  _ fuck  _ Kihyun loves him so much.

He regards him almost feverishly, feeling content but a low simmering lingering arousal in his stomach. Changkyun is so pretty it's unreal, eye makeup messy from the tears welling up in his eyes, red hair falling out of its deadly styling and sticking in strands to the sides of his face. 

A hot mess. 

Kihyun's hot mess. 

"C'mere, pretty boy," he rasps out, fingers of his other hand wiggling in a "gimme gimme" motion. The rapper subtly shudders, licking his lips (and Kihyun’s fingers,  _ fuck _ ), and lifts himself up on his wobbly knees. Kihyun immediately latches onto his fancy white jacket and pulls him closer, into his lap, earning a deep rough "Woah!" (it is entirely  _ unfair  _ how Changkyun sounds after a throat fucking. Absolutely completely totally unfair). 

Changkyun must be even grosser than Kihyun, sweating buckets even after the first verse and they don't change out of their clothes until after the event is truly over, but Kihyun  _ does not care.  _ He kisses him, devours that wonderful talented mouth, heat flowing through him with the need to  _ give back _ . 

“I, I take it I successfully soothed the hurt?” Changkyun manages to ask between kisses, and he’d sound smug if he didn’t stutter and whine when Kihyun grabs him around his head and kisses him  _ deeply,  _ trying to fill his mouth with as much of his tongue as he can. 

Kihyun isn’t sure what it is, but he craves to give back everything that Changkyun gives him tenfold.

"Changkyun, up, get up baby." 

"Ki…?" 

Kihyun breaks away from the kiss, hands falling to his ass, trying to push him up on his feet, eyes locked on the tight bulge in his pants. Changkyun is panting heavily, the repressed arousal probably driving him crazy but he didn't ask Kihyun for help and Kihyun just wants to show his appreciation, wants to take care of him, wants to see how much  _ more  _ he can ruin him. 

"C'mon baby, let me blow you too, you're always so good to me, let me give back,  _ c'mon, up _ ." 

For a moment Changkyun just gapes at him, like he can't believe Kihyun is actually suggesting this (and truth be told, it's very uncommon for him to be this bold, this risky, but these days are a constant roller-coaster of emotions and Changkyun is so unbelievably strong and Kihyun always makes sure to keep monbebe updated and today their stage went so well and Changkyun looks so  _ sinfully good-).  _ But then the rapper eagerly gets up on shaky knees, holding onto Kihyun's shoulders to steady himself, staring at him with wide, dark eyes. 

"Are you sure, Ki?" 

"Yes, baby, you deserve it and so much more." 

Changkyun's brows furrow, worry peeking through his desperate arousal, but before he can question that statement Kihyun has unbuckled his belt and pulled down his pants and underwear, hands immediately on his dick and balls. 

The ensuing groan is filthy, Changkyun trying to stay quiet but already at his limit, knees buckling slightly. He's so beautiful like this, dressed like the powerful, confident rapper he is and whining when Kihyun squeezes around his length, teasing the tip despite how desperate he already is. 

Kihyun chuckles breathlessly, mouth watering just thinking about finally giving the younger boy what he wants, what he deserves, so without any warning he pulls him in by his hips and pushes him inside his mouth. 

" _ Fuck!"  _ Changkyun curses, voice wrecked and needy and sending shivers down his spine. They've been gone too long and should really make their way back, getting down and dirty  _ here _ one of their most stupid ideas, but Kihyun wants to hear him come, wants to watch him fall apart so they both can stop thinking, at least for a little while. 

Sucking at the tip of his dick makes Changkyun's fingers bury more deeply into his shoulders, so he does it again, licking slowly down his length in an imitation of what Changkyun is so skillful at with his own tongue. "Ki, Ki, Ki…" is the mantra that comes from above, interrupted by gasps and groans and it's all spurring him on. 

Unceremoniously he takes him to the back of his throat, squeezing his own eyes shut to concentrate so he won't gag, and he feels Changkyun's thighs tense, his hips locking up so he won't thrust inside and gag Kihyun, and this won't do. Changkyun is so  _ good  _ to him, pleasuring him and letting himself be teased and  _ still _ holding himself back so he won't hurt him. 

Kihyun feels warm all over from the care, but right now, that's not what he wants. 

He pulls off, earning himself a choked off moan when he grips tighter onto Changkyun's thighs, and pierces him with his eyes. 

"Don't hold back, Changkyun. Take what you need, baby, okay? I want you to." 

Changkyun looks down at him with his eye makeup completely ruined, his lips red and swollen as he pants heavily, and nods wordlessly, unclenching one hand to cup one of Kihyun's cheeks. 

Kihyun smiles up at him, and swallows him down again. 

Changkyun makes the most sinful noises, taking a second to gather himself and then pushes deeper into Kihyun's willing mouth. 

Kihyun's not the best at this, but he focuses on not choking, concentrates on Changkyun's groans and whines and letting those encourage him to take him deeper, almost desperately needing him to feel good. 

The tip of his dick hits the back of his throat and he reflexively swallows, earning a high keen from Changkyun when his dick gets squeezed tightly. Pulling away to catch his breath heat rushes through him when Changkyun chases after his mouth, pride blooming in his chest because yes,  _ he  _ did that to him,  _ he's  _ making him feel like that. 

So he immediately dives back in, Changkyun's hips jerking and his dick roughly hitting his throat again, tears gathering in his eyes but Changkyun's deep, needy groan makes it all so very worth it. 

"Kihyun… Ki, I'm, I'm close-" 

Kihyun hums, lays his tongue flat against the underside of his dick, slides his hands up to Changkyun's ass and grabs  _ hard,  _ pulls him even closer. 

"Ki-... Ah!" 

Every single muscle in Changkyun's body seems to tense up as he's coming, as he's holding himself back from erratically thrusting in his release, his fingers ruining Kihyun's shirt on his shoulders and Kihyun couldn't care less as he swallows, thoughts only circling around Changkyun's noises of pleasure. 

He loves making him feel good so much. 

Changkyun's shaking as he pulls out and his knees give in, collapsing into his lap, panting harshly with his eyes tightly shut. Kihyun simply pulls him close, wrapping his arms around him with too much strength for how they're both struggling to even out their breathing. 

“You did so well, Kyunnie, so so well,” he mumbles into his shoulder, squeezing him tighter in his arms and Changkyun just shivers at the praise, a sound escaping his throat like he wants to respond but doesn’t, just lets Kihyun smother him in the hug. 

They stay like this for a short while, pressed close together and sweat cooling beneath their clothes. Changkyun has been covering his neck with little kisses, just soft lips against skin with the occasional hint of teeth, but never enough to leave marks. They can be brash, like blowing each other in the shadows of an empty stage while their members and managers are just waiting to go home, but they know better than to leave evidence on their bodies. Which oftentimes is a shame, but well. 

“How are you doing, Ki?” Changkyun suddenly asks, voice low near his ear. Kihyun suppresses a shiver.

“I’m good.” 

“Hmm-hmm…”

He knows the question was loaded, asking about multiple things at once, like a gentle reminder that this moment of peace has to come to an end at some point. Trust Changkyun to be the responsible one while both of their dicks are still out in the open and Kihyun is sitting on the floor half-naked. 

“We should probably head back, Ki.”

“Ugh.”

Changkyun laughs, smacking his lips loudly against his cheek in a kiss as he pulls back to look him in the eyes with a crooked smile. 

“Let’s go so that we can finally clean up, you’re already going into cuddle mode and this isn’t really a nice place for that.”

“I’m  _ not  _ going into cuddle mode!” Kihyun pouts at him, locking his arms so Changkyun can’t move further away and it only results in the rapper laughing more, looking so happy with the afterglow radiating off him. 

So beautiful.

“Let’s go, babe.”

Warmth spreads through him at the petname, and he sighs and let’s go of Changkyun, letting himself be pulled up back on his feet and stumbling right into another quick kiss. As much as he really doesn’t want to go back to see people, a bigger part of him wants to go home, so, with a dramatic sigh he starts pulling up his pants. Out of the corner of his eye he sees Changkyun chuckling and tucking himself back in as well, and he’s lucky that he has the jacket that can cover up his rumpled clothes. Kihyun’s just in a shirt and he hopes that the black pattern on it distracts from any wrinkles.

Just before they turn to leave their fingers entwine and they look out at the empty audience together, Kihyun squeezing Changkyun’s hand with a hundred unsaid things passing through them.

Everything’s going to be okay. They’ll be okay. 

  
  


(They slip back into their waiting room with surprising ease, everyone looking tired and  _ done  _ as they’re still waiting to receive the okay to leave already. Jooheon and Hyunwoo are dozing off on the couch while Minhyuk and Hyungwon play a very unenthusiastic game of cards. Minhyuk blinks at them slowly, like his brain needs several seconds to process the fact that they’re actually back, but doesn’t make a comment about how Changkyun looks positively ravished and Kihyun is glued to his back like a magnet. 

“You two, get changed, they said we might be able to leave within the next half an hour.”

“Finally,” Hyungwon groans, his forehead meeting the table and his cards scattered around Minhyuk’s. The older grumbles and tries to push his head away to see who has won.

There isn’t a staff about to take their clothes so they move behind the screen dividing the room to where the other stage outfits are together with their casual clothes.

Changkyun immediately discards his jacket on a chair and starts unbuttoning his shirt, but Kihyun stops him wordlessly and pulls him in front of a mirror, once again plastering himself to his back. Their eyes meet in the reflection, Kihyun’s face half-buried in the shoulder in front of him.   
“You know Kyunnie, it doesn't matter how many compliments you get, at the end of the day,  _ I'm _ the one who gets to go home with you, " he mumbles into Changkyun's shoulder, making a show of raking his eyes over his body just like Changkyun had done earlier to him. 

The rapper grins at him through his smudged eye makeup and wild hair sticking to his face.

"You're so fucking cute, Ki, do you know that?" 

Kihyun just pulls off their clothes, hiding a satisfied smile under his hoodie while Changkyun’s laughter rings throughout the room.)

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I'm not particularly good at writing smut, but I'm trying to get better, so I'm going through my old wips trying to finish them. 
> 
> Feel free to not succumb to creators' call of checking out their messy social accounts.  
> [tumblr](https://ki-chang.tumblr.com)  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/nkm284)


End file.
